Cancelled Distraction
by ChaoticAngel1990
Summary: Ranger has a Distraction for Stephanie but plans change


Hi my name is Stephanie Plum, I work for my cousin Vinnie as a bounty hunter, though I am not the best at it. The best bounty hunter I know would be Ranger, AKA Ricardo Carlos Manoso, my mentor, sometimes tormentor, and one time lover, I love him and another guy a cop, My on-again/off-again boyfriend Joe Morelli, is currently off-again.

I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Then I head to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Jesus, Ranger you scared me." I screamed, when I saw ranger leaning against my counter smirking.

"Babe, need to be more aware of your surroundings." He said with a twitch of his lips , as he stalked toward me and kisses me senseless.

Once I get my senses back I reply, "it is still morning and I am in my apartment I shouldn't have to worry."

"Babe" he says with a slight shake of his head.

"what are you doing here any way ranger?"

" I have a job for you, distraction tonight, can you do it?" he pens me against the counter with his rock hard body.

"sure, what time? And what kind of dress code?" he starts grinding his hips in to me making me moan and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

"7 and corporate slutty" he was gone and I badly needed a doughnut.

So I headed to tasty pastries, Before beading to the bond's office.

I pulled in to the bond's office and angled out of the car walked through the door "hey Lula, Connie, any skips?"

"Yeah a few, here they are?" Connie reminds me of Betty Boop only with a jersey attitude. I skim through the files they all seem relatively easy, Mooner is out again .

I look over at Lula "you coming with"

"Yeah, you bet your ass I am coming I'm your sidekick.

We went and got Mooner and then a few of the older docile people who came most of the time easy. Then we went to the mall so I could get an outfit for tonight's distraction . I bought a black pen-stripped pencil skirt a blouse that if I wore a dark bra it would be seen through the material, a pair of black four-inch FMP's .

You can't go to the mall with out going to Victoria's Secret. I picked out a black somewhat see through bra and matching panties.

I was home by 3 so I showered shaved and exfoliated my body to within a inch of my life. I put my hair in a twist leaving some hair fall framing my face and slipped in to the lingerie. Then I put on the pencil skirt and went in to the bathroom to do my make-up. Once done I walked out and walked right in to a hard chest

"babe" I looked up in to ranger's face and his eyes were black with lust. He leaned toward me and kissed me deeply and passionately. I slide around him in to my room and slide on the shirt and buttoned it. I turned and saw ranger standing in the door way as I unzipped the skirt to tuck the blouse in. "babe, playing with fire."

"What if I want to get burned?" I Zip up the skirt and put on my FMP's and walk in to the living room.

He follows me and pushes me up against the wall in kisses me ruining my panties and makes me all hot and bothered. "babe, I want you and if you keep playing with fire I am going to take that as consent."

I think about it for just a minute, "Carlos, I want you to take me and ruin me for all other men like you promised you could.

(Carlos' POV)

Carlos shuddered from her saying his name and the meaning of her words. He took possession of her mouth and started to work her shirt out of the skirt. His cell phone started to buzz

"Yo."

"are you guys coming to pick up this skip Or are you busy?"

"no call of the bust and Santos I hear Cambodia is nice this time of year." He snaps the phone shut.

(Steph's POV)

"I called of the distraction, for the skip but you can distract me" Carlos said as his lips kissed and sucked on my earlobe and his ands worked on the buttons of the shirt.

My shirt went flying over his shoulder along with his shirt. Then my skirt was gone and my panties where ripped from my body and two large fingers started to slide in to me.

"you this wet for me babe?" Carlos asked as he slowly moved his fingers in and out bringing me closer and closer to the edge, then he would slow down keeping my on edge.

"Carlos please I need to cum please let me cum." I moan out. I barely got done saying it when he thrust his fingers in to me fast and hard sending me flying over the edge.

He pulls my legs around his hips and walks me in to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. Slowly he kisses down my body, then he gives a few short licks to my pussy Sending my hormones crazy again then he lets his tongue slide between my slick folds then taking my clit and sucking on it bring me back up to the edge then he slides up the bed laying on top of me.

"what do you want babe? Tell me what you want?" he whispers in to my ear.

"Fuck me" I moan, "fuck me Carlos"

He leans on his arms and thrust in to me going fast and hard till we fall over the edge together.

He moves off to the side once he has the energy and I whimper at the loss of him inside of me. He pulls me in to is arms and tells me to sleep.

I whisper, "I love you."

Just before I drift off I hear him say, "I love you, too. No qualifiers."

Review please all criticism constructive or not as long as it's honest.


End file.
